Idiocy and Treaties
by I heart Cuppycakes
Summary: Who knew the road to an alliance between the Uchiha and Senju would be so funny? "Wait I thought you were suggesting marriage between our siblings, Tobirama and your sister or Izuna and mine. Why would you even suggest that you marry her instead?"
1. Chapter 1

I was reading through my stories and found lots of errors so I'm editing them and reposting. Here is the revised Ch. 1!

############################################

The redhead rolled her eyes, glaring down at the incapacitated men on the ground in front of her. The group of four had attacked her as she was returning home from an assassination she was sent on.

"Pathetic." She scoffed, sheathing her blade. "Four men against one girl and yet you still failed."

One of the men stirred. "We were only following orders," he managed, coughing up blood. "He said to capture you."

"Your leader," she said with obvious disdain. "Be sure to give him my regards." She had a slight smirk on her face, "and thank him for providing me with today's entertainment." With that she continued on her way home, eager to report the success of her mission.

##########################################################

"Madara-nii-baka, deep calming breathes." The petite, dark haired girl lounging in a chair in her oldest brother's office reminded him.

"Silence Mikazuki." She rolled her eyes, twirling a bit of her long bangs around a pale finger. "Care to explain to me, Hikaku, how you managed to fail to capture the girl and lost two men in the process?"

The shorter man gulped as his clan chief glared down at him. "Sh-she wasn't at all w-what we were expecting."

"How so?" Uchiha Izuna questioned from his place beside his elder brother.

"The reports of her didn't match up with the girl we fought." Hikaku rushed to defend himself. Madara sighed rubbing a hand across his eyes.

"Are you saying our information on her appearance is incorrect?" Mikazuki asked sharply, making her way over to stand by her brothers. The siblings were an imposing threesome; lesser men had pissed themselves when interrogated by them.

"N-no, she looked exactly as described in the files, it was her actions that didn't fit with what we had been told. We thought the girl would be weaker, less blood thirsty and not as alert." He paused contemplating passing on her message. "She mockingly asked me to pass on her regards to you as well as give you her thanks for the entertainment."

Izuna and Mikazuki froze momentarily and glanced at their older brother, who was shaking in fury. "She what?" He raged causing his subordinate to jump. "Just get out of my sight."

The man fled, leaving the siblings alone. "You do realize that after this failed attempt to kidnap her he won't be sending her off on solo assignments for a while." The younger male informed them as the elder took a seat at his desk.

"Yes, being the over protective fool he is he'll keep her by his side." Madara growled in annoyance, this would set his plans back considerably.

"That is if she tells him of the incident." The only girl said, gaining inquisitive looks from her brothers. Rolling her eyes she turned to Izuna, "Aniki, hand me the file on her." He complied, raising an eyebrow as she perused the documents in front of her. "To me it seems the last few missions were her trying to prove herself to her brother, to show she's not the weakling he seems to think she is."

"Mika-chan, we weren't talking about you." Madara reminded her as Izuna suppressed a laugh.

She didn't look up at either of them calmly replying, "I'm aware of that Madara-teme."

"You will address me with respect little girl." He growled deadly calm. "Or do you wish to spend some more time down in one of my jail cells for your impertinence?"

"Nii-sama let her finish." Izuna requested.

Sighing at her brother's stupidity she continued. "As I was saying, while it may help her cause to brag that she bested four Uchiha single handedly it would also force him to reconsider if it is wise to send his 'baby' sister out on her own, you know how they are."

"I see. We'll give it sometime before pursuing this again, let things play out on their own for now." Izuna nodded at the order from Madara.

Mikazuki decided to poke a bit of fun at her least favorite brother. "Why are you so interested in her anyway?" A smirk forming on her face as the implications sunk in to his thick skull. "Finally considering marrying? And here I would have thought you would have picked one of the girls in the clan, you know the ones that are always throwing themselves at you." Izuna visibly paled at the tactlessness of the comment.

Madara shuddered briefly. "I would sooner destroy the clan than think of aligning myself with her clan, besides she's not my type."

"Right, since you have never actually seen her yourself." She mumbled.

Izuna, ever the mediator between the two decided to turn the tables on his imouto. "Since we are on the subject, Mika-chan, should we have Madara-nii-sama arrange a marriage for you? You are old enough after all." She froze as the brothers exchanged an evil look.

Senju Tamako skipped down one of the numerous hallways of her family's base, looking for a particular person. Turning a corner she spotted the white haired figure she had been searching for. "Tobi-nii-chan!" She cried happily.

Tobirama, cracking a slight smile, turned his red eyed gaze onto his sister. "Seriously Tama-chan, sometimes I swear you are still ten instead of eighteen." He said affectionately tugging on one of her pigtails. She pretended to glare at him, pouting.

"An odd mistake to make Tobirama-kun." The pair turned to see a dark haired woman approaching them. "Considering she's taller than most men." A coy smiling playing on her lips. The younger woman rolled her eyes, her height was a subject most avoided.

"Ah, you mistake me Toka-chan, she certainly looks her age but she doesn't act it."

"Hn. If I'm ten what does that make you, aniki? Thirteen?" She smirked at the man who was just barely taller than her. "After all you are only three years older than me."

"She's got you there, you don't act twenty-one." Toka laughed at her good friend.

The male groaned. "You are so cruel to me." Turning his attention back to his sister. "What did you want?"

She stared at him blankly for a second before remembering. "Oh, I wanted to ask if you have anything planned for nii-sama's birthday tomorrow." She gave him a dazzling smile, aqua eyes shining.

He froze. "Damn it! That's tomorrow?" And without waiting for confirmation ran off. "I'll see you later, Tama-chan, Toka-chan."

"He can be so forgetful sometimes." The brown eyed woman commented as he disappeared from sight.

"I have to go file my mission report, good afternoon, Toka-san."

############################

She paused outside the Senju clan leader's office, taking a deep breath she knocked. "Enter."

"I'm home, nii-sama." She said closing the door behind her, bowing.

"Ah, Tamako. I wasn't expecting you quite yet." He looked up from his paperwork, smiling at her. "Sit." He gestured to a chair before his desk.

The young woman was nervous, well that was an understatement, the mission she just completed was supposed to determine if her brother would allow her to continue to be a ninja. It's not that he thinks she lacks the skills but he worries if her disposition could prevent her from completing some assignments. Sitting down she keeps up a calm facade as she went into her report.

"The target is dead. I found him just across the border of Land of Earth in a small village yesterday morning." Pulling a scroll from the pouch at her hip she handed it over to her brother. "His head is in there if you wish to see it."

Hashirama glanced down at the scroll briefly. "I'm, as of yet, still undecided on this matter, so I would appreciate it if you tell me how your training is going while I think."

"Alright, I would like to thank you once again for the new sword, it is a work of art and very receptive to my chakra natures. I'm still trying to get it to channel both wind and lightening at the same time and I've gotten pretty close to achieving it." She noticed that he wasn't looking at her but writing on the letter he was working on when she came in. Sighing she wondered if he was even listening. "Toka-san has been working with me on my genjutsu as you requested and says I am improving and I can now see through all but the highest level jutsus cast and can release myself from them as well. Akihiko taught me a new wind jutsu last week and promises more ninjutsu training when he returns from his mission. Tobi-nii is supposed to be helping me with my speed and taijutsu but he has been very busy lately."

"I know and I apologize for having to take him away from you, but there are some things I can only trust him with." He rolled up the scroll, now finished with writing and sealed it. "I'm glad that you are improving at such a steady rate and you completed all the missions assigned to you quickly and efficiently. I have decided to give you one more test before listing you as a Senju shinobi, you will accompany me on my next diplomatic trip." She nodded in understanding. "Alright, see if you can locate Tobirama for me. I have a new job for him."

####################################################

Mikazuki was pacing outside her brother's office, frustrated that she was being left out. About an hour ago a man she had never seen before showed up with a message for the Uchiha clan leader and now her two brothers were shut up in the office with him. Being who she is she despises being left out of clan matters like this, the fact that she found the stranger attractive had nothing what so ever to do with her disappointment that she wasn't included. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself. So lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the door open.

"Thank you for your time, Uchiha-sama. I'll pass your message on to my brother." The tall man backing out of the room said with a bow, knocking over Mikazuki. He turned around and caught her before she hit the ground. "I am so sorry miss."

"Ah, yes this is our younger sister, Uchiha Mikazuki." Izuna said indicating the girl.

Scarlet eyes briefly met cool onyx before the man bowed. "A pleasure to meet you, Mikazuki-san." She gave a brief smile.

"Mika-chan, come in here please." Madara's calm voice issued from the room. "Izuna, please see our guest out." Izuna nodded and lead the white haired man away.

"Nii-baka, who was that?" Mika asked taking her customary seat.

Madara's eyes narrowed briefly. "No one you should be concerned about. Now care to tell me why you were eavesdropping on a private conversation?"

She thought for a second, biting her lower lip. "Um, I was worried about you?"

"Wrong answer dear sister."

"Fine, I thought he was good looking and was hoping to find out more about him." She conceded glaring at him.

He scoffed. "Senju are _never _good looking."

"Well then he is definitely not Senju." She said with a slight smile. The guy was beyond good looking in her opinion, easily 180 centimeters tall with white messy hair and his creepy red eyes. Yep red eyes, not Sharingan but still red. Not that that would bother her, she likes creepy.

"That was Senju Tobirama, the younger brother of the Senju clan leader." Madara replied looking at his sister like she had lost her mind, which, given who she was related to, wouldn't have been too surprising.

She looked slightly perple xed. "Why would a Senju have been here?"

"Hashirama, for some reason, wants to bring all the fighting to an end and form an alliance with us." Sighing he rubbed his temples. "He and two others will be coming here to discuss a treaty in a week."

A smile graced Mikazuki's face. "Cool, will his fine younger brother be one of these 'others'?"

"No, and we don't call Senju fine."

"But Madara did you see him?" She sighed, having one of her very rare 'girly' moments.

"Yes, I saw the guy, I see nothing exceptional about him."

"Well, that is a relief I must say." Izuna said entering the room. "Otherwise I may have to question your preferences, Madara-sama." A smirk on his face.

"Izuna, please explain to imouto that we are not to consider Senju attractive." He says resuming his paperwork and ignoring the comment his little brother made.

"But teme, you make it sound like they are their own species. You are constantly going on about how inferior they are even though I have been informed that their leader is just as strong, if not stronger than you." She never did understand her brother's hatred for the other clan. "Besides I didn't know he was a Senju until you told me and I have never seen anyone from that clan before."

"They are inferior to us, we are the stronger clan and we possess the Sharingan. Hashirama is, I admit, strong by the standards of his clan, but he would never stand a chance against me." Madara scolded her. "As for his brother if I hear you make one more comment on his appearance there will be recompense."

"I think it would do you some good to go train with..." Izuna started.

"Don't even use his name in my presence." She shuddered. "And I don't care what you said yesterday, I will not marry that man who is almost as much of a fool as you, nii-teme."

"I see nothing wrong with a match between you and Hikaku." Madara calmly stated. "And as your clan leader and legal guardian you will do as I say."

"Blegh, Hikaku equals gross." She pouted. "And if we are going to say there is nothing wrong with Hikaku and me I will continue to say that you are either gay or into that Senju girl that you insist on having stalked for you."

"Mika-chan, why don't you go help out with dinner? I'm sure Usagi has been missing your company." Izuna tried.

There was a suppressed cackle from their older brother. "More like complaints."

She glared back and forth between the two. "I don't want to spend time with your idiot of a girlfriend Izuna."

Izuna stood there stunned. He had always assumed that the two of them were friends, well at least the way the older girl talked about his sister gave that impression. "She's not my girlfriend, and I know that she is the only female companion you have since you tend to scare most of the clan."

"Mikazuki, you aren't a ninja, you aren't a leader so I expect you to be working with the other women who also don't fight."

"I only don't fight because you don't allow me to, despite all the time you force me to train I am never good enough for you to send out on missions." She complained.

Madara didn't even bother to look at her as he replied, "That's because the first mission you go on will more than likely be your last. With how clumsy you are, why would you expect otherwise?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tamako was not in a good mood, her sister-in-law was currently invading her room and forcing her into a kimono . "I still don't see why I have to wear this, Mito-onee-chan." She glared down at the object as her maid finished tying her obi.

"It's your brother's birthday, all of the clan will be there. As his sister you are on display on such an occasion and I want you to look your best." She gave a warm smile, before looking over the various combs and hair ornaments the maids had out. "I think we'll use these ones, Akina." She indicated a few things to the nearest girl.

The two maids got to work on the long red tresses. "Tamako-sama, please sit still, it just makes it harder for us when you squirm."

"Sorry Yoko-chan." She tried to do as her childhood friend asked. "Onee-chan, I still think it is highly unfair that Tobi-nii and Hashirama-nii get to wear their armor yet I have to be stuffed into a kimono."

"You really are quite the whiny thing, aren't you, Tama-chan?" The easily recognizable voice of Tobirama stopped her grumbling.

Trying to turn to see him only resulted in pain as hair was pulled every which way. "Tobi-nii-chan, please tell Mito-chan that it's okay for me to wear my armor. There's no need to do all this, nii-sama doesn't care about what I wear."

His booming laugh caused her to pout, "Imouto you should know it's impossible to get Mito-hime to go against what she believes is best." He made his way across the room, coming to stand in front of her. "Besides if I have to wear this ridiculous thing" he pointed down to the formal kimono his sister-in-law managed to get him to wear, "then you should have to suffer with me."

Tamako barely managed to suppress her laughter. Someone had somehow managed to tame Tobirama's wild hair and he was in a simple deep turquoise kimono with a plain yellow obi. "Oh Tobi-nii, you look so..."

"Foolish?" He gave her a crooked smile. "Your eyes gave away your mirth."

"I'm sorry, it's just your hair! How in the world is it staying down like that?"

Giving her a puzzled look he reached up to touch it. "Tobirama don't even think about it." Mito snapped at him.

"Yes ma'am." He answered dropping his hand back down to his side.

"Now get out, we need to finish up with your sister. And don't you have things you need to be doing?"

"Of course, Mito-hime. You do look very pretty Tama-chan." With a bow to the four ladies he departed, Yoko and Akina giggling as he did so.

################################################################3

Madara looked up from his paper work with a puzzled expression. "You want me to do what?"

"Nii-sama, given the current circumstances it would be wise for us to send someone as an act of good faith, what with the upcoming peace negotiations." Izuna expounded now that he had his brother's full attention.

His now activated Sharingan eyes narrow as he observes his brother. "Izuna, I may have agreed to this farce of a meeting but I have absolutely no intention of aligning us with the Senju. So why would I feign polite interest by sending someone to Hashirama's celebration tonight?"

The younger brother opened his mouth to respond when there was a knock on the door. "Madara-sama, we'd like a word with you." One of the clan elders announced as a group of them filed into his office.

Madara sent Izuna a look saying they would finish their conversation later. "What is it?"

The elder who spoke earlier answered for the assembly. "We heard that the Senju have approached us with an offer of an alliance."

An older women spoke up. "The council wishes to review with you what your plans are for such a meeting."

Madara sent a glare to his brother. "I'm sorry nii-sama, I thought it best to involve the council in this matter." Izuna conceded with a bow.

"I prefer you mention it sooner next time, otouto." A noticeable chill filled the room.

The council elder cleared his throat. "Madara, we have discussed it amongst ourselves and feel that it would be wise to seriously consider the Senju's offer of peace."

"I had never thought of considering it. The Senju..."

"Madara-nii-baka! I have a bone to..." Mikazuki had burst into the office and promptly stopped short upon noticing how full Madara's office was. "Um, I'll, uh, come back later." She started to backing out the door when a look from her brother had her hastily closing the door and scrambling to his side, where she stood in silence.

"I think it best to wait and see what the Senju are offering before we make any decisions." The youngest council member had ventured. He was around Madara's age and considered very inexperienced as far as politics go.

"I agree with Setsuna, we mustn't rush headlong into an arrangement that we might later regret." Izuna stated, looking at his brother for approval. Izuna had no problem with allying with the Senju, but he was well aware of his brother's great dislike for said clan and didn't want to say something that might make Madara angry with him.

"Regardless, we wish to be on good terms with the Senju and believe we should send an emissary just to show we are amiable to such discussions."

"I felt that was a wise move as well and felt it best to have someone there for Hashirama's birthday celebration tonight. Nii-sama, please allow me to take care of arranging this." Izuna ventured.

Sighing, Madara reluctantly agreed. "Very well Izuna. Now will you all please leave, I have things to attend to." He ignored them and started looking through the papers on his desk as the council bowed to him as one before filing out .

Madara sent his siblings a look telling them to leave as well, Izuna complied with the silent order while Mikazuki took a seat in her favorite chair and glared at him. "I came in here to have a word with you and I won't leave until you listen to me."

########################################

Tamako was standing outside the large double doors leading into her clan's massive great hall, where the celebration had already started. She was trying to catch her breath from her trek through the labyrinthine hallways; her maids having tied her obi way too tightly for her liking.

"May I escort you in, Tamako-hime?" Turning she met the warm chocolate gaze of Akihiko. She had been hoping that Tobirama would show up to lead her in, but given all the torture she had been put through to get ready for tonight she guessed he had entered already.

She gave him a bright smile, taking his pro-offered arm, after all entering with him was better than alone. "I thought I have asked you to not call me that outside of training sessions, Akihiko-kun."

"Right, sorry Tamako-san." He mumbled apologetically.

"Well, I guess that is better." She said as the great doors opened and they entered the largest room in the Senju base. Hashirama's birthday has always been a huge deal to the clan ever since he took the position of chief. Everyone was decked out in their finest, the brightly colored silks of kimonos shone in the light from the various candles. Akihiko lead Tamako to the table her brothers and Mito were sitting at, Tobirama stood and assisted his sister in taking her place. After wishing his leader a happy birthday Akihiko bowed to the table and vanished into the crowd.

Time passed as Tamako sat there picking at her food before being scolded by her sister-in-law that she needed to socialize. Despite her personality the younger girl wasn't much of a people person, she wasn't close to very many people outside of her immediate family and preferred to keep it that way. She looked to her brothers for assistance but Tobirama was too busy arguing about sword techniques with Toka to notice her silent pleas. "Tamako, I know you don't want to, but please keep in mind that it's for me. I don't like seeing you with only Akihiko and Toka for friends, look at this as a chance to meet new people." Hashirama always went with what his wife said.

As the girl departed Mito turned to her husband. "Are you sure you wish to take her with you to the Uchiha's next week?"

"I see no reason to not take her. It will be an experience for her and I'd like to show the Uchiha that we have able kunoichi in our clan."

Tobirama stopped mid-argument with Toka. "What, you're taking Tama-chan with you? Who else is going with you? Can I come?"

"Tobirama, calm down. I planned on taking Tamako and Akihiko with me." He informed his younger brother. "I didn't want to overwhelm them by bringing you along, might give them the wrong idea if you and I show up fully armed."

"Oh yes I can see it now, you and I taking out the entire clan, just the two of us." Tobirama laughed loudly at how incredibly impossible that would be. "Besides we are offering alliance, surely they expect to see a bit of a show of our power."

There was a small chuckle from behind them. "Shows of strength from future allies are good and I highly doubt anyone would think the two of you were trying to wipe out our clan." The brothers turned to see who had interrupted them.

####################################################################

She tried to wander without attracting attention, wishfully thinking considering her standing in the clan, but people kept approaching her. "I heard a rumor that Mito-hime was pregnant, is that true?" One woman asked. "Tamako-hime, will you please train my daughter, she has promise." Another implored. She was always being asked about her families personal lives, to train young girls, or there were occasional mentions of marriage to a son. She always replied politely to inquiries. "No, but we are hoping soon.", "I'm sorry, my brother has me running too many missions at present." and "My family is currently not discussing having me married at this time." were the most common things she had said all evening.

She was growing tired of all the fake smiles and compliments and wished she could just leave but Mito-chan would be disappointed in her if she did. Excusing herself away from a group of girls talking about Tobirama she found a deserted table and sat down, resting her head in her arms. "I could be doing something else right now, like perfecting that new wind jutsu." She mumbled into the folds of her kimono sleeves.

"Wind you say? And here I thought you would be a water user or something odd like your older brother's wood jutsu." A voice said next to her. "Forgive the intrusion but do you mind if I join you?"

Turning to face the voice she first spotted a pair of deep onyx eyes, too distracted by their brilliance the focused on the newcomer. It was a guy she had never seen before. He was dressed nicely in a deep green kimono, and had his long hair pulled back into a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck, a few bangs hanging in his eyes. "Um, sure."

"Thank you Tamako-hime." He gave a bow before taking the seat next to her. "I'm Uchiha Izuna by the way."

She gave him a small smile. "A pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-san. And please just Tamako is fine." She looked around to see if her brothers were aware of the presence of an Uchiha at the party.

"Funny that you don't question how I know who you are." Izuna smirked at the look of confusion on her face.

She regarded him for a moment before answering. "I'm used to people knowing who I am so I never bother to question it."

"Oh, well I was just talking with your brothers, an odd pair those two, and Tobirama suggested I introduce myself."

"What do you mean?" She asked but he never got a chance to answer.

"Um, excuse me, Tamako-hime but Hashirama-sama sent me to tell you he wishes to see you and Uchiha-san." A younger teenage boy stated, bowing to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Hashirama smiled at the pair as they joined him and Tobirama at their table. "You asked for us, nii-sama?" Tamako asked with a slight bow of her head.

"Yes, I'm glad to see I don't have to introduce you two. Uchiha-san, I wanted to discuss with you my plans for visiting your brother." After receiving an indication to continue he did. "As I had Tobirama tell Madara I plan on coming with an escort of two. Hopefully we won't be imposing on your clan for too long I want to just find out what his thoughts are on the matter and what actions would benefit both our clans."

"Right, I plan on making arrangement for your stay and a feast upon your arrival in a week as soon as I return home." Izuna told the Senju leader.

The lone female voiced a question. "Is that the mission you told me I would be joining you on, nii-sama?"

"Yes, you and your sensei will be my guard." Hashirama bestowed her with a smile. "I meant teammate since as of this moment you are no longer his student, having learned all he has to teach you. Being as closely connected to me as you are I feel that this will be a great learning experience for you, to see how the clans interact with one another."

Tamako turned to her brother in surprise. "Akihiko-kun is coming?"

"Since when was it acceptable to refer to your sensei in that manner?"

She blushed lightly. "Since we are close in age I asked that he not use hime outside of training, in return he requested that sensei be saved for training as well."

"And you are sure that bringing your sister is wise?" Their guest asked.

"I trust that Tamako-chan is more than able to defend me if the occasion calls for it." He laughed. "Of course, there shouldn't be any need for her to do that."

"I would do anything to protect Hashirama-nii-sama." The red head conceded with a bow of her head in the direction of her eldest brother.

He gave another kind smile. "Imouto, you know that it will never be actually necessary for you to fight for me? I can easily take care of myself."

She blushed briefly. "I didn't mean to imply that nii-sama is unable, just that..."

"Nii-sama understood what you meant Tama-chan, he was just messing with you." Tobirama spoke up.

She looked at him confused before shifting her gaze to Hashirama then back to him. "Hashirama-nii-sama can make jokes?"

"I know I was shocked as well to learn that our stern older brother does in fact possess a sense of humor." Tobirama gave his brother a smile. "I have very rarely heard him use it though."

"I've never heard it before." She pouted while trying to glare at Hashirama.

"Don't be upset about it Tama-chan, he smiles more when you're around if that makes you feel better."

Hashirama did crack a smile then. "Well so do you Tobirama."

"I guess that just means your smile is infectious, Tamako-san." Izuna laughed lightly at the three siblings.

"Tamako, I thought I told you, you have to socialize. How do you think it looks to the clan that you are just talking with your brothers?" Hashirama's wife had come back, bowing to the three men before dragging the younger woman off.

Once Hashirama was sure they were out of earshot he turned to the Uchiha. "I have my reasons for picking my sister to be my escort none of which is any of your or your clan's business other than the fact that she will be there." Izuna, familiar with the reports of the Senju head, was surprised at the anger in his words.

"I didn't mean to offend." Izuna quickly covered. "I was just curious since she doesn't seem like she would be a very able kunoichi."

What might be called a smirk appeared on the Senju's face. "She just might surprise you then." He stood up and gestured for his younger brother to do so as well. "I should mingle before she comes back to scold me as well. Please feel free to stay and enjoy yourself, if you need to stay the night just ask Tamako or Mito and they will have a room prepared for you."

_Why Mito-chan? Why? I thought you loved me!_Tamako thought to herself as she was trying to drown out the voices of the two guys in front of her. Mito had dragged her off to a group of women, told them that Hashirama had discussed with her arranging marriage for his sister and then left Tamako to the wolves. Two of Mito's good friends had sons close in age to the young woman and had called the boys over to entertain her. Already knowing who the boys were she was not all that pleased with having to get reacquainted with them since the pair were cousins and had been off training together for several months. Ryuunosuke and Aito were the apple of their mothers' eyes and could do no wrong, Tamako just found them annoying. Despite how close their mothers were the two young men just couldn't get along, always trying to prove superiority over each other.

"We should spar some time Tamako-hime. That way I can show you my new fire jutsu I've been working on." Ryuunosuke gave her what could be interpreted as a coy smile.

"Baka." His cousin smacked him. "You can't go around saying stuff like that to Tamako-hime. Besides what would happen if you accidentally hurt her?" Aito gave an involuntary shudder.

"Dobe, I wouldn't hurt her, and what better way to show her my power than by facing me herself."

"She is the sister of our chief, you have no right to ask her to fight you!" Desperately looking around in the hopes of finding an escape she caught her sister-in-law's eye, who gave her a subtle shake of her head telling her to stay put.

Taking a deep breath she decided she needed to actually participate in conversation. "You never told me how your training went." Bad move on her part now they would never shut up.

######################################

Hashirama had seen his sister looking for an opening to escape from the two guys hovering around her and went to help her when his beloved wife latched onto his arm. "Hashirama, I think it best to let her be."

"But you know how much she dislikes them." He tried to argue.

"She has to learn to put up with people she doesn't care for. Besides, those two are the most eligible matches for her and she will eventually have pick one of them. Unless you have someone else in mind for her?" She question shifting her gaze to the Uchiha who was quietly observing Tamako from a corner.

Hashirama followed her line of sight and saw Izuna. "Well, he is the younger brother of the Uchiha head, if our negotiations go well what better way to make it more lasting than a union between my sister and him?"

"Just let it be my love, you have more to worry about than your sister." She reminded him planting a kiss on his cheek before socializing again.

#########################

Tobirama was also trying to escape. He had a group of girls around him vying for his attention, normally he wouldn't mind but he didn't really know any of these girls. Apparently word had gotten out that Mito and Hashirama were planning to marry off Tamako and these girls saw that as opportunity to try to snare Tobirama. He wasn't really listening to the girls since he was desperately trying to locate Toka. He did see her talking with a group of women and noticed that she was looking in his direction but was making no effort to help him. She gave him a smirk before returning to her conversation. He disappointed that she wasn't trying to flirt with him like the others were. Finding his best friend unwilling to help him he saw that his sister was likewise trapped trying to get free and therefore unable to assist him. In the direction of Tamako he spotted their guest, all alone at a table, some other's had been stealing glances at the Uchiha but none made efforts to talk to him. Spying his opportunity excused himself from the group claiming to need to discuss something with the solitary man.

As he passed Tamako and her suitors he caught her eye and winked before reaching the table Izuna sat at. "So have you heard the rumor going around?" Tobirama asked taking a seat next to the other man.

"No, why?" Izuna asked turning to the newcomer.

The white haired one studied his Uchiha counterpart. "I just figured you might have. I mean what with the way that you are watching Tama-chan and all." He gave a knowing smile but Izuna's face remained impassive. "If you are interested then you might want to say something soon. Mito-hime had already narrowed it down to those two before even telling Tamako about it." He said using his eyes to indicate the pair of cousins by his sister. "And if you think about it, it would be a very wise political match, you and Tama-chan."

Izuna did look over at the three again briefly. "I do find your sister fascinating, but not in the way you are implying, besides if I did have such interests in her it would be more prudent to wait and see how negotiations go with our brothers first."

Tobirama looked shocked, it never occurred to him that discussions between the two clans wouldn't go smoothly. "Is your brother not in favor of an alliance?"

"I wish I knew." Izuna mumbled. "As a whole our clan tends to be very aggressive and blood thirsty, ending the disputes between our two clans might upset a great many." He then noticed the confusion on Tobirama's face. "Don't worry, at the moment our Council of Elders is very much in favor of ending the bloodshed."

"I see." An odd silence fell between them as they both seemed to be too focused on observing things around them. Tobirama had spotted Toka again only to see that she was flirting with someone he couldn't quite remember, it unnerved him. After all Toka had been a close friend of not only his but Hashirama and Tamako as well.

Izuna had gone back to watching as Tamako got more and more annoyed with the pair before her. The taller of the two males with her, a blond, had gone to grab her hand and she managed to prevent the contact by grabbing a stick of dango from a passing servant. Izuna smiled slightly at the subtle hint Tamako was trying to give the guy, then scowled as the other, a slightly built guy with light brown hair, successfully grabbed her other hand planting a kiss on it.

###############

He walked right passed her, he didn't even try to save her. He should have known what pain this scene was causing her and he didn't care. Her eyes followed him as he went to join the Uchiha in the corner, she was a bit disturbed by the fact that he was intently watching her. The Uchiha, not her brother.

"Tamako-chan, wouldn't it be great if your brother sent us on a mission together? You could see me in action and we have plenty of time together while traveling." Ryuunosuke had yet to give up on his advances despite the fact that she wasn't showing any interest in him at all.

"I have only ever gone on solo missions," She pointed out abruptly. "Besides if we were to act as a team shouldn't our skills be comparable?"

He misinterpreted her question. "Well, I do have fire nature chakra whiles yours is wind so they are compatible. That's why we'd be a great team." He reached for her hand but she saw the move and quickly dodged by grabbing something of the tray of a passing servant. Not being exactly bright he didn't notice that she was trying to get him to leave.

"Tamako-hime, I'd be honored if you would allow me to escort you around the garden." Aito tried to woo her, grabbing her hand that was not holding a stick of dango and giving it a kiss. She looked down at her hand in disgust.

Sadly, if she did have to pick one of these morons she would take Ryuunosuke, he at least respected her abilities as a ninja, even if he thought he was stronger, rather than the sniveling, coward Aito who treated her like a breakable doll. Pulling her hand free she decided to speak her mind. "Aito, Ryuunosuke, how long have we known each other?"

"I don't know, since childhood." The taller one answered.

"Yes, and when have I ever shown either of you an interest beyond basic friendship?" She paused. "Never. You two actually annoy me beyond belief. You," She jabbed a finger into Ryuunosuke's chest. "are a chauvinist, who refuses to admit how weak he really is. And you," She switched to pointing at the other. "are a kowtowing weakling. What would make you think I'd settle for either of you? I deserve someone stronger than me, after all how would you expect to protect me if anything ever happened?"

"That is enough Tamako." Tobirama grabbed her arm pulling her away from the two. "You've made your point and now Mito-hime is going to be very displeased with you."

She yanked her arm back from her brother. "Mito-chan, why do you always cower before her? Mito isn't the leader of this clan. Hashirama-nii-sama would never have even considered matching me to these scum."

"Tamako, go say good night to Hashirama and Mito, you're night is over."

"Gladly." She threw her stick of dango at him before storming off.

Tobirama bowed to the two left behind. "My apologies, she had her first assassination yesterday and she seems to be having a hard time with it resting on her conscience."

Aito cleared his throat. "Erm, yes well that is between her and the Kami."

################

Izuna watched the exchange perplexed with the girl's startling mood swing, eager to report his findings back to his brother. He followed her to her eldest brother and his wife and listened to her wish them a good evening and her brother a happy birthday. "Excuse me, Tamako-san, but I was wondering if it would be possible for a room to be prepared for me. I know the Uchiha don't live that far but I have no desire to travel this late." He explained quickly after stopping her while she was looking for her maids.

"Oh, I'm sorry Uchiha-san, it should have occurred to me earlier. I'd be happy to have my maids set up a room for you, I was looking for them anyway." She gave him a smile, perplexing him as to her change in mood again.

"Tamako-sama, Mito-hime said you were looking for us?" Yoko asked as she and Akina bowed before them.

Her smile brightened. "Yes, thank goodness she sent you. I would like you to prepare the Sakura room for Uchiha-san then come back for us."

"As you wish milady." Akina said as the pair bowed again, scurrying off.

An awkward silence followed the departure of the servants, the couple standing close to the door waiting for them to return.

"So, I hear you have a younger sister." Tamako tried for small talk.

Izuna almost smiled. "Yes her name is Mikazuki, she's seventeen."

"What are your siblings like?"

He gave a small chuckle. "Why, so you know what you're getting into when you visit next week?"

"No I'm actually curious. How does your brother handle running the clan? I understand he is quite young."

"Madara is very dedicated to his work, and I guess by normal standards he is young at only twenty-four. Your brother really isn't that much older than him, today is Hashirama's..."

"Twenty-sixth birthday. Yes I guess he is rather young as well, but I have always seen him as older than her really is."

"Yes I feel the same about my brother. I think you and Mika should get along fairly well, at least I hope so. You see Mikazuki has traits that make her really hard to get close to."

"I see, well as you noticed I'm not really very social either. It'd be nice to have an Uchiha friend."

Yoko and Akina reappeared then. "Milady the chamber is ready, would you like us to show him where it is?"

"Please, Akina if you will. It's been a pleasure to meet you Uchiha-san." She gave him a bow.

He returned the bow and kissed her hand. "You as well, Tamako-san. Pleasant dreams, milady." She gave him a smile before leaving for her rooms with Yoko in tow.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

She was trying to out glare Madara, despite the fact that she knew that it had no effect on him, his glare being worse. "Is there someone else you had in mind then?" He asked, not even fazed by her stare. She had not left him in peace since the previous day after his meeting with the Elders, sitting in his office, appearing in his bedroom at strange hours, all just to get him to change his mind.

"Well, no. I just can't stand him, I hate being in the same room as him." Mentally shuddering at the image of Hikaku in her head.

A smirk formed on her brother's face. "Odd since I was under the impression that he was the closest thing you possess to a friend."

"So," she retorted, "Setsuna is the closest thing you have to a friend. Are you going to marry him?"

"Why do you keep on implying that I am gay?" He asked with an eyebrow up.

"I've never seen you take an interest in any of the women here so I can only assume you are into men. I mean you are very rarely in the company of anyone, but when you are talking to someone it is normally a guy."

"I have to talk to my men to give them assignments and being the leader of a clan is a very demanding job, I don't have time for such frivolous things as courting." He told her returning to his work. "Do you have any idea where Izuna could have gone? I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"I'm right here nii-sama." He said strolling into the room and taking a seat by his sister. "What did you need?"

Madara focused his attention now solely on his brother. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I went to Hashirama's celebration, where I was talked into spending the night so I was just now able to return."

"When I said you could handle things for that event I didn't mean that you could go, you should have sent someone else." He growled, displeased that he had been left to deal with their sister while his younger brother was off partying.

"I apologize, I thought it would be best for me to go."

"Just get her out of my office so I can finally get something done."

"Hell no, I'm not leaving until you call off this ridiculous engagement." Mikazuki shouted.

"Mika, nii-sama has things he needs to do, it would be wise on your part to leave of your own free will before he decides to remove you."

"I'd like to see him try!"

Madara was out of his chair and in front of the girl faster than she could blink. "Why is it you never learn your lesson?" She let out an eep of surprise as he picked her up and tossed her out into the hallway. She glared at him as he slammed the door before standing up and dusting herself off. Realizing that she got off easy Mikazuki decided not to push her luck any farther and wandered off to the gardens.

"Foolish girl." He mumbled resuming his seat. "Was there something you needed Izuna?"

"No, but I did learn some things that you might be interested in." He replied propping his feet up on the chair his sister just left.

"Really?" Madara leaned forward, elbows resting on the desk before him, fingers laced together with his hands blocking his intrigued smirk from his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Um sorry this took so long, I have no excuse at all for the wait. Anyway here is chapter 4 hope you like it. Sorry, I didn't edit before posting so I fix errors and repost as I spot them.

##########################

"I'm sorry nii-sama; I've disappointed you, insulted Mito-chan and caused a scene at your birthday banquet." It was the next afternoon and Tamako was having regrets for how she had acted. She was now in her brother's private chambers prostrating herself on the floor before her brother and his wife. "I have no explanation for my behavior and crave your forgiveness."

"You do realize how much you hurt Mito with your words?" Hashirama asked watching his sister closely.

"I am very sorry Mito-onee-chan, I shouldn't have said those things." She stated to the floor boards, her forehead still touching it.

Mito smiled at the girl. "I know that you didn't intend them to be spiteful. Look at me Tamako." The girl raised her head to lock eyes with her sister-in-law. "You need to think things through better from now on. After all, the Uchiha won't be as forgiving as we are if you should insult them when you travel with your brother. Don't forget there are others you need to apologize to as well."

"I should talk to Aito-kun and Ryuunosuke-kun." She admitted bashfully, biting her lower lip. "I didn't mean to be so rude to them, since we were childhood friends."

"And once you have obtained pardon from them will I also extend to you forgiveness." Knowing that her brother was dismissing her she rose to her feet, bowing to the pair again, before leaving the room.

Tobirama had been waiting for her just outside the door, leaning against the wall across the hall from it. She spotted him and bowed her head again. "Nii-chan, I am sorry for last night. I shouldn't have argued with you or implied that you are afraid of onee-chan."

"Don't worry about it, imouto." He smiled ruffling her hair. "Things happen, just keep better check of your tongue, wouldn't want to ruin nii-sama's negotiations with the Uchiha just because you say something dumb."

She stared at him perplexed. "I didn't ruin them already while Uchiha-san was here last night?" She asked as he threw an arm around her and steered her off down the winding hallway.

He chuckled lightly. "Nope, he's a strange guy. At breakfast before he left he told me he found your outburst a refreshing twist to what he expected you to be like. He also mentioned looking forward to meeting you again next week and introducing you to his sister."

"Odd man indeed." She mumbled taking in her surroundings.

"Yes, the maids have been talking about him all day. Most seem to agree that he is attractive. What do you think Tama-chan?" He asked giving her shoulders a squeeze.

"Huh?" She froze in her tracks, dragging him to a stop as well. "About Uchiha-san?"

"No about Mitsue since he is the one we were talking about." He scoffed rolling his eyes, before resuming his stroll.

Tamako was still not sure where he was taking her and they were in a part of the base she didn't recognize. "Tobi-nii-chan, where are we going?"

"Oh, nice try at changing the subject but I still want to hear what you think of him." He said as they turned a corner and stopped in front of a door.

"Where are we?" She whined again.

He turned to face her blocking the doorway. "Nii-sama instructed me to train you in taijutsu, remember, and this is where I will do that. But first I want you to know that Hashirama and Mito have already discussed the possibility of having you marry Uchiha Izuna to strengthen any alliance that is formed."

The red head paled. "They would do that? Without consulting me?" She could think of worse happening, at least she had found him better than the two in her clan but she didn't want to marry just because she was told to.

Tobirama sensed her tension and sighed, opening to door to reveal a huge training ground. "Hey, forget I mentioned it, okay, Tama-chan? Let's just train and I won't be holding back." He smiled ruefully at her.

#####################

Madara stared across his desk at his brother. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Tobirama mentioned it last night and Hashirama confirmed it this morning." Izuna smirked at his brother's distrust.

"This could work greatly in our favor." Madara mused, scratching his head.

Izuna raised an eye brow. "What are you plotting nii-sama?"

The smirk spread across Madara's face. "Oh, nothing yet, but I will have a plan soon." He started shuffling through some papers on his desk. Izuna knew that this was all he would get from his brother for now so he made his way out of the room. "Oh, and Izuna keep this between us."

The insinuation felt like a physical slap to the face. "Of course, Madara-sama."

#######################

She heard someone enter the room behind her, but stayed as she was facing the corner. "Mika-chan?" The person called to her, recognizing the voice she pretended he wasn't there. "Come on, Mika. We have to get some practice in today."

"Go away Hikaku." She hissed at him, resting her head on her knees.

He sighed before nudging her leg with his foot. "Your brother talked to you I see." She huffed drawing herself farther away from him. "Look, Mikazuki, I don't really want to marry you either. After all there is this medic who…" She zoned him out briefly not caring since this was an excellent opportunity to advance his station in the clan. After all, marrying Mika brought him closer to the head of the clan. "Seriously I only agreed to it to get back in his good graces after my horrible failure earlier this week and when Madara-sama tells you to do something you do it. I would never want to marry a self-centered, whiney little girl like you anyway."

She turned to glare at him. "What do you mean you don't want to marry me?"

He laughed, smiling at her. "Knew that was what would catch your attention and not the insults. It is unfathomable to you that any man would not want to be with you. After all, you're the clan leader's baby sister it would be good for their position in the clan and who else could possibly ever compare with your beauty. "

"Hikaku." She growled. "How dare you be so mean to me?" She stood up and stomped her foot.

"Well, then now that that is straightened out I wanted to show you this new technique that I think will…" She glared at him as he spoke until he was interrupted by a cough from the doorway.

The both turned to face the new-comer. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Izuna-sama sent me to take over Mikazuki-hime's training."

###############################

"So nice of you Izuna-sama to come help out in the kitchen." One of the elderly cooks beamed at him as he was rinsing some rice.

He smiled at her causing some of the younger girls giggled. "Please, I've told you Akemi, it's just Izuna. Why wouldn't I assist you, I have nothing else to do right now, Madara-sama pretty much dismissed me for the rest of the night and…" He blushed as his stomach growled.

"I see, here." One of the other women said handing him a plate with some onigiri on it. "Why don't you relax and tell us what things were like at the Senju's while you have a snack." They all watched him eagerly, some very interested in his coming tale.

"Yes please!"

"What were they like?"

"Is Tobirama-sama really as handsome as your sister says?"

"And their leader is he really as strong as Madara-sama?"

There was a loud clapping. "Ladies, please, I'm sure Izuna-kun would love to answer your questions if you just give him the time to breath between them." A voice called form the doorway.

Izuna glanced over his shoulder, rice ball in his mouth before quickly swallowing. "Thank you, Usagi-chan. I don't know how to handle this many women all at once." He gave her a bright smile.

She scoffed at him. "Izuna, you don't know how to handle one women." She gave him a wink. "Why would you do that to Mika-chan?"

"Hey no fair Usagi!" One petite blond called out.

"Yeah! You get to talk to Izuna-sama all the time!"

"We want our turn!"

"He was going to tell us about the Senju!"

"Girls!" Akemi yelled over the whining, they all turned to her with abashed faces. "I'm sure he still plans to tell us what happened on his trip."

Two others exchanged knowing looks. "Yes he was just waiting for his Usagi-koi so she could hear as well." There were several snickers and groans of how unfair it is as the one man and his best friend blushed.

"N-no, Izuna-kun and I are just friends." Usagi stuttered.

Izuna saw the looks of skepticism and quickly changed the subject. "The Senju have a huge sprawling base like us only theirs is a series of large buildings in a grove of trees. Both Senju-sama and his brother are very tall, they towered over me. I think even their sister was about as tall as me. And you should see their great hall…"

He rambled on for two hours, inserting several jokes, answering all their questions and just making the time fly by. He stood and stretched as they started carrying the food up to the dining hall.

"You want her to hate you don't you?" Usagi asked, leaning against the counter watching him.

He smirked. "Who? That girl, what was her name?" He thought for a second. "You know the one with the short dark bluish hair. I think its Tori." He said taking a spot next to her on the counter.

She smacked his arm. "You know I meant Mikazuki. Why would you send someone new to train her? She was doing so well with Hikaku."

"Well," He said after a deep breath. "Nii-sama has made Hikaku agree to marry her." She looked at him a bit surprised. "She does not like the idea and I thought some time apart might at least keep their friendship from dying if nothing else."

"So you convinced Setsuna to help her?" She wasn't a fan of the young council member.

He shrugged. "He seems capable and I think the change in instruction might actually help her improve."

"Just pray to the Kami that nothing back fires on you, Izuna-kun." She mumbled before leaving him alone.

#############################

"Nice to see you aren't all just talk, Ryuunosuke-kun." Tamako laughed catching her breath. She had gone to make amends with him and his cousin two days ago and oddly enough Ryuunosuke was the one that forgave her. She had been spending some time with him at Mito's request and the pair of them decided to spar.

He smirked over at her sprawled out on the ground next to him. "Did you think I spent all that time away just drinking tea?"

She snorted. "Why is that what Aito-kun did?"

He chuckled lightly rolling over to face her better. "More or less, you know how he is. By the way, what was that jutsu you used earlier? You know the one with the petals."

She stood up, stretching. "Cool isn't it? It's a wind style; I call it Scattering Flower Dance."

"You created that technique?" He stared up at her. "You really are amazing Tama-chan."

She prodded at him with her foot. "Getting a bit too familiar aren't we."

Ryuunosuke grabbed a hold of her ankle, using his other arm to sweep her legs out from under her, knocking her onto the forest floor. "Consider it pay back for the other night."

She pouted at him. "I said I was sorry, repeatedly." Tamako scrambled to get back on her feet.

He smirked, jumping to his feet and offering her a helping hand. "I was kidding, but I still wanna call you Tama-chan." He blushed lightly. "If that's okay with you."

She smiled, taking his hand an allowing him to pull her up. "I'd have to think about it, no one outside of my family calls me that. Not even Toka-san. "

She jumped as a voice spoke behind her. "What about Toka-chan?"

When she managed to calm down she turned to the voice. "Don't scare me like that Tobi-nii-chan."

"Mito-hime sent me to get you." He explained his presence. "She mentioned that you need to have a refresher course in manners before you leave to make sure you don't to something that insults the Uchihas and or dishonors the name of Senju."

Tamako visibly recoiled as if hit. "I already promised her and nii-sama I'd be extra careful with my behavior while I am there." She was trying not to pout at the implications of Mito's words.

"Just go see her, it will be reassurance for her that she did all she could to help you before you leave." The white-headed one scolded her.

She glared at him lightly before sighing. "Fine, if it will make onee-chan happy." She turned to her friend. "I guess I'll see you later Ryuunosuke-kun." After a wave good-bye she took off to see her sister-in-law.

"I have matters to attend to, bye Ryuunosuke."

Tobirama had turned to leave when the younger man stopped him. "Tobirama-sama, I wanted to ask you something." Sighing he turned back around, nodding for him to continue. "I, um, I was wondering what you think of me marrying Tama-chan." He looked at the ground blushing lightly.

"Tama-chan…" Tobirama mumbled to himself. She never allowed people to call her that, just him. Hashirama didn't even call her that. "Despite what Mito-hime may have said, you should hold off on such thoughts until we see how things go with the Uchiha." He answered the boy. "After all, I think a union between Tamako and Izuna-san would be a great political maneuver for both clans." With his opinion stated he headed off to his brother's office for an assignment.

"But is that what Tamako wants?" Ryuunosuke asked, flopping back on to the ground to watch the clouds.

###########################

Madara had finished reading through a mission report when his sister stormed into the room. "I want Hikaku back." She shouted, stomping one of her feet.

"Oh, you decided you want to marry him then?' Izuna had strolled in behind her.

She scoffed looking over at him. "No, I still won't marry him, but I want him back as my sensei."

Madara rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, Setsuna actually makes you work during training sessions so you want Hikaku back so that you never learn anything."

She glared at him. "No."

"With what I have seen of Setsuna's training you may actually one day get a mission. That is what you want isn't it?" Madara asked, smirking at her.

She screamed in frustration fleeing the room. "Well, played nii-sama."

"What do you want?"

Izuna took a seat, putting his feet on Madara's desk. "I want to know what you are plotting." Madara ignored him, going on to the next report. "I'm serious, Madara. It would destroy her to be used as one of your pawns for your vengeance on the Senju."

"She is one of them, so I don't see how it would matter if she is crushed from being a tool in my hands or the being killed with the rest of her clan."

Izuna sighed. "You also should have noticed that she isn't all she seems to be." He stated getting to his feet and stretching. "She won't take being used by you and you may find yourself forced to deal with someone that isn't scared of you." Quickly closing the door as Madara chucked an ink well at him.

"I hate my family." He grumbled returning to the scroll before him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey all! Sorry it's been so long, I have no excuse for why I haven't been working on this... But at least I got this up!

#############

Silence. All-encompassing silence. It hung heavy in the air between the three, a war of wills raging in the small space. Izuna had no idea why Mikazuki was in the room, but that wouldn't stop him from getting answers from their older brother.

Madara had been ignoring the pair invading his office, but for Mika to have been staring him down for five hours meant that she really wanted something. Sighing he pushed the scroll he was writing on away and leaned back in his chair. "What, imouto?

"You know what I want Mada-teme." She scoffed.

He grinned a bit at her angry tone. "Let's say that I really have no idea why you are lurking in my office giving me what one can assume are supposed to be death glares."

"Bastard! I hate you!" She screamed at him. "Why do you have to turn my problems into your entertainment? I just want Hikaku back."

He looked over at her, pretending to think about it. "Are you going to marry him?"

She made a strange grunting sound. "No."

"Then that is your answer, now leave."

"I don't want to." She pouted. "I won't until you give me what I want."

Izuna entered the fray now. "Mika-chan, the Senju will be here in the morning, so why don't you go make sure there are rooms prepared for their use."

"An excellent thought Izuna. Mikazuki I want you to take three others with you and inspect the rooms we had set aside for Hashirama and his company." He had gotten to his feet and propelled her towards the door. "I want those rooms spotless." He told her slamming the door in her face. "Nice one, I was just going to send her to her room."

Izuna cracked a smile briefly. "I know I probably am annoying you as much as she is, but I still want to know what your plans are."

Madara's eyes narrowed as he stared down his brother. "I have told you already that when I am ready to act on it you will know."

"I just don't want to end up accidentally doing something that could interfere with your plot."

The elder brother chuckled lowly. "Highly unlikely you will mess it up, anyways you also better prepare for the Senju's arrival tomorrow." Izuna nodded before leaving the room, and with that Madara was left alone in his office, the way it should be. Stretching his arms over his head he leaned back in the chair putting his feet up on the desk.

########################

Tamako was very concerned about Mito's thought processes. After she was going on this mission as a body guard, how was she supposed to fulfill task in what her sister-in-law insisted that she wear. "Nii-sama." She voiced, he slowed his pace so he was next to her. "We are far enough away now that I can change without Mito-chan finding out and getting offended.

He smiled at her. "That won't be necessary. Akihiko-kun and I aren't going to take off and leave you if that is why you are worried."

She sighed, he wasn't getting it. Hashi-nii, I'm not afraid of being abandoned. I am however concerned about the fact that this is taking way too long." They had left the Senju base and on their way to meet with the Uchihas. "These infernal clothes are slowing me down and it is prolonging our journey. Please nii-sama let me change."

"But Tamako-san, Mito-hime wanted you to be, as she phrased it, an example of Senju grace and refinement." Akihiko spoke up, matching their speed.

The girl released a groan. "But how am I supposed to fulfill my mission like this!" She cried out as she once again tripped because her kimono gave her no room to move. She managed to catch herself on Hashirama's arm to stop her fall.

"Tamako-chan, I know you dislike it, but you will be there representing the Senju kunoichi, or at least how Mito wants them portrayed." He laughed lightly to himself. "Please keep in mind what this alliance would mean to the shinobi world. A merger between two such powerful clans is unprecedented and might just change everything; as such Mito is hoping to have many inter-clan marriages to completely tie the clans together."

She rolled her eyes, having already heard this all before. "I understand Mito-chan's wishes; I just fail to see why I am the one who must be, for lack of better words, showcased as the ideal Senju kunoichi."

"Maybe we can convince them that all our women are as pretty and strong as you are Tamako-san.

She scoffed. "I am hardly like the others, having Tobi-nii and Nii-sama as my brothers I am not very feminine in the least."

"Tamako, I'm sorry but trust me it is better this way." Hashirama told her, holding a branch out of her way. "Mito only agreed to let you come under these circumstances; she resented the idea of you being my bodyguard so you are being used as a diplomat. She wanted you to stay and go over your tea ceremony training more thoroughly." He received silence and a slight shudder from the red head as they got closer to their destination.

"Hashirama-sama, she does have a point about how long this is taking us, isn't it rude to make them wait for us like this?

The clan leader paused momentarily. "I never specified a time for our arrival." He thought over how much farther they had to travel and the slowly deteriorating condition of the pale blue kimono on his sister. Nodding his head in conclusion, he scooped up Tamako. "Very well, let's pick up the pace Akihiko."

"Hashi-nii! I can walk on my own!"

###################

"There it is." Hashirama said setting Tamako down and pointing at the three massive buildings before them. "The Uchiha stronghold." Not that either of the other two needed him to tell them that, it was quite obvious what it was. He turned to his little sister and smiled. "You should be okay on your own for the rest of it."

She nodded. "Yes, it would be a very odd sight for them I'm sure, Senju Hashirama carrying one of his escorts."

"Well, given your apparel it wouldn't be that surprising Tamako-san." Akihiko laughed.

"Come on you two." Their leader called back to them, having already taken off.

Tamako stumbled a bit before chasing after him as best she could. "Hey, nii-sama wait up!"

Akihiko laughed, grabbing on to her wrist and following after Hashirama. She stumbled occasionally, but had her friend there to help her.

Hashirama stopped just out of sight of the gated entry to the compound. Tamako bumped into him and he turned to face the pair. "Let's get you straightened up a bit." He gently brushed a loose strand of red hair out of her face.

She hastily righted her clothes that had gotten a bit out of place at some point, dusting off her sleeves as her brother picked the twigs and leaves out of her hair. She giggled, "And this is why I should have gotten to choose my own clothes."

"Come now Mito always dresses like that and she has no problems with keeping up or keeping her appearance neat." Hashirama reminded her.

She gave him a look of skepticism, "Right, well onee-chan is a bit odd isn't she, must come from being Uzumaki."

"Tamako-san that isn't true!" Akihiko proclaimed. "I'm sure that just like with most things it is something she learned to do over time."

"I'm sure if you asked her she would teach you to do the same, Tamako."

###################

The din followed after him as he fled the kitchen. "Madara-sama! Wait!

"Please meet my daughter! I'm sure she would be a perfect match for you."

He had had enough of this; he hated leaving his office for this very reason. Any time he was out in common areas he got ambushed by rabid girls and their mothers trying to capture him. He had sworn never to leave his office again except when the situation demanded it.

Sadly, it did seem to be necessary at that moment in time. Mikazuki was nowhere to be found, his summoning of her to his office never answered and no one he had sent looking for her had found her. He needed to speak to her with her before those damn Senju arrived, as his closest female relation it was her job to play hostess when their guests showed up and he had failed to inform her of this yet.

He still didn't even fully understand why he had gone looking for her in the kitchen, it was common knowledge that Mikazuki was not a fan of food and that her brothers had to practically force her to eat. He sadly though had run out of conceivable places she would be. He had of course noticed that his office had oddly been Mika free so far today; she wasn't in her room or the gardens she frequently inhabited.

Being the calm and collected person he was Madara had stormed all over looking for her when he had finally snapped. He stopped in the middle of the corridor he had been searching in and bellowed, "Mikazuki!"

###########################

Izuna had spent his morning so far doing everything he could to not be in his brother's office, knowing that Madara would be in a very foul mood today. Having found nothing else to do he escaped to the main gate to wait for Hashirama's group to arrive. He hoped Madara would have time to collect himself before coming face to face with the Senju head and was expected to carry on a civil conversation, Izuna also planned to send Madara a bit of warning before he was actually faced with that.

He could see that the guards, Kyo and Nami, were getting restless and smirked. "Calm down." He said throwing an arm around Kyo's shoulders startling him.

"Easy for you to say," Nami spoke up, his eyes constantly scanning the forest line."You stand a small chance against him; neither of us would even be able to get a good grip on a kunai before he'd finish us."

Izuna burst out laughing and they both stared at him in confusion. "Izuna-sama, I fail to see what you find so funny."

He stopped laughing instantly; after all he was the brother of the Uchiha clan leader and an excellent shinobi in his own right, both of which meant that he was a master at controlling his emotions. "No one has anything to fear from the Senju head during this meeting." He smiled reassuringly at them. "Hashirama is an honorable man, he wouldn't come here under the pretense of peace just to attack us." Kyo scoffed at that causing Izuna to roll his eyes. "I kid not; it isn't the Senju clan's head whose temper you should cower before but his sister's."

Now it was the guards turn to laugh. "I don't believe you, after all Hashirama's known to be a force to reckon with and no one has ever seen his sister in battle." Nami managed past his humor.

Izuna gazed at them for a second before turning away mumbling, "Tell that to Takeshi."

"Wait, are you implying that she did that to him?" Kyo paled.

Nami turned to him. "But that means that she killed Hideki."

"Does it really matter, after all you claimed to not believe me."

The both gazed at Izuna in shock. "Izuna-sama I …."

"Never mind Nami, they are here." He nodded towards a bit of movement on the forest's edge, the small spot of red very visible in the tree line. "Now one of you had best run along and inform Madara-sama that he needs to start his relaxation breathing exercises now." He called over his shoulder as he made his way down to greet the new arrivals.

###################################

Tobirama had been acting a bit odd, Toka was beyond puzzled by his mood and was getting tired of it. His foul mood had been going on for several days before she confronted him about it. She had found him in the forest, just leaning against a tree staring into space and took up a bit of tree next to him.

"Is that really it?" She asked after he had explained what was upsetting him. "Tobirama-kun that is juvenile."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I… It's just I am the only one she has ever allowed to call her that. It almost feels like she is trying to replace me by allowing someone else to address her as 'Tama-chan'."

Toka shook her head at him. "She would never replace you, you are her brother, she loves you."

"But…"

"So you don't want her to ever fall in love?"

He shrugged, jumping up to sit on a branch. "I know she is going to have to marry someday and that it would be best if she cared about her husband, but…"

Toka nodded, getting what he meant. "Tobirama, she will always love you, but just as Hashirama-sama she might one day find someone she loves a bit more." She tossed him an apple. "Next time don't skip a meal just because you can't act your age." She scolded him before stalking off.

He gazed at the apple for a second, a slight smile appearing on his face before he started eating it. She was right it was a childish thing to be upset over, he would always be Tama-chan's favorite person.


End file.
